Promise of a Lifetime
by MintLeafeon
Summary: "Echizen?...He's the pillar of Seigaku of course. Nothing more, nothing less."/"Were all those times we spent together a lie then."/"I can't believe you would be one to lie." A little oneshot for one of my favorite pairs. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


Promise of a Lifetime…

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis at all. If I did, I would make it with more relationships between certain pairings.

Anyways, this is my first oneshot and my first time writing something without an OC. Please review and tell me what you think please.

* * *

"Echizen!" a teenager yelled across the courts. He had brown-hair along with glasses covering his eyes. He was a senior in junior high school and the buchou of his tennis team at Seigaku. His name was Tezuka Kunimitsu.

An emerald-haired boy turned around at the sound of his name. He was the only freshman on the Seigaku regular tennis team. He had cat-like golden eyes and was quite short for his age. He was the youngest regular on the team as well as the shortest among them. "Buchou!" he yelled as he stopped practicing tennis against the wall and walked over to his buchou. This was the prince of tennis, Echizen Ryoma.

"Make sure you prepare for the tournament tomorrow," Tezuka said with a stoic expression as always.

Ryoma nodded in response but was inwardly disappointed. He was hoping that Tezuka would talk to him about something more than practice. After all, they had been dating for a few months. He thought that he would say something else since today was Valentine's Day…

Walking away from his boyfriend, Ryoma went back to practice with Momo-senpai. He was about to leave until he heard his buchou tell him, "Talk to me after practice in the clubroom." Giving a wave over his shoulder Ryoma left with a bit of hope in his eyes.

After practice, Ryoma had to force himself not to run to the changing room to change and get out of there to meet his 'Mitsu-kun' in the club room.

"What's the rush Echizen?" Momo asked grabbing the younger in a headlock.

"Let me go already senpai," Ryoma replied while trying to get out of Momo's grip on him. He was going to be late to meet his boyfriend, and he wanted to know what was so important that his Kunimitsu had to meet him after practice.

"Come on!" Momo yelled ruffling the younger's hair. "Let's go grab some burgers!" he yelled before dragging the boy out of the clubroom and towards the school gates.

Ryoma saw this and struggled even more to get out of his senpai's grip. Finally, he had enough when he was at the gates and stepped on the second year's foot.

Letting go, Momo was hopping on one foot while cradling the other. "What are you thinking Echizen?" he yelled before turning towards the younger to see that Ryoma was heading back to the changing room. "Whatever," he stated before standing on his two feet again but leaning more towards his uninjured foot. "More food for me," he added with a smile before walking out of school grounds and heading to the local burger joint.

Ryoma rushed over to the changing room and grabbed his bag before checking to make sure everything was there. After checking, he sprinted out of the changing room and headed into the school building to meet up with his buchou in the club room.

Ryoma reached the room panting from the run. He composed himself before he stretched out his hand to open the door. Before he could though, he could hear his buchou talking with someone.

"What does he mean to you Tezuka?" he could hear through the door. He could make out that the voice belonged to Coach Ryuuzaki. Positioning his ear to the door, Ryoma made sure to not make any noise while he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Echizen?" he could hear Tezuka question before he heard a response, "He's the pillar of Seigaku of course. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ryoma's heart broke as he heard these words. "Were all those times we spent together a lie then," he muttered under his breath. He took a breath to steady himself before opening the door to the club room. He saw Coach Ryuuzaki and Tezuka looking at him startled at how he was there. "Hello buchou. Ryuuzaki-sensei," he greeted with a small nod of his head.

"I'll be leaving now," Coach Ryuuzaki said with what seemed like disappointment. Ryoma never noticed her stare at Tezuka with a bit of disappointment at his answer to her question.

"Hello Echizen," Tezuka greeted with a slight nod of his head.

Ryoma nodded in response before saying, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Nothing much," the captain replied.

Ryoma was disappointed…first his boyfriend says that he is nothing but a pillar, and now he says that he called him up here for nothing. "I'll be going then," Ryoma stated before heading out the door.

He was stopped however by a hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him flush against his captain's chest. Ryoma struggled a bit before yelling, "What are you doing? I'm nothing but Seigaku's pillar to you aren't I?"

Tezuka froze at what his boyfriend had just said. "You heard that didn't you?" he said with a hint of remorse.

"I can't believe you would be one to lie," Ryoma said finally getting out of Tezuka's grip with a sneer on his face.

"Would you let me explain?" Tezuka asked pleadingly.

Ryoma only narrowed his eyes before starting to yell, "Why should I listen to anything you-"

He was cut off as Tezuka placed his lips on him. He couldn't help but tense up before relaxing into the kiss. His arms started to rise before they gripped the back of the captain's shirt.

They broke off for air, and Tezuka reached behind him to grab a small box off of the desk.

"Ryoma," Tezuka stated tilting Ryoma's chin up to look at him. "You know you are more important to me than just a pillar," he said before opening the box in front of Ryoma's face.

The response he got satisfied him as Ryoma was shocked before he started to tear up in happiness. He also got a nod from the young prodigy before the boy hugged him tightly saying 'yes' so many times that he couldn't count.

"Will you be forever mine?" he asked the boy in his arms before tightening the grip he had on the young boy.

"Forever yours Kunimitsu," Ryoma replied tilting his head up, "Forever yours." They sealed up the promise as Ryoma leaned towards Tezuka and softly kissed. The box gently dropped onto the nearest table showing its contents.

It was a pair of rings intertwined together with a note above it saying, "_Forever loving you Ryoma, I'll always love you from now until eternity. Be with me forever, and I'll keep this promise of a lifetime…"_


End file.
